The present invention relates to packaging cases, particularly packaging cases for batteries and other cylindrical articles.
As packaging cases for batteries and other cylindrical articles, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 35064/1991 (JP-U-3-35064) discloses a blister pack-type package (FIG. 10) and a shrink pack-type package (FIG. 11). A blister pack-type package comprises a vinyl-treated mount 120 with a hook hole 121 punched in the upper part thereof, and a box-shaped synthetic film 124 which is large enough to cover a plurality of batteries 123 entirely. With the batteries 123 rested side by side on the lower half of the mount 120, the periphery 125 of the film 124 is thermally press-bonded to the mount 120. In a shrink pack-type package, a plurality of batteries 123 are placed lengthwise on a mount 120. A shrink film 127 is arranged to wrap the batteries 123 as well as the mount 120, with covering a pair of notches 126. Then, shrink pack-type packaging is completed by shrinking the shrink film 127 through heating.